


Fun Snaps

by LilBooshie



Series: The Topples [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-, Slow Damage (Visual Novel), Togainu no Chi, sweet pool
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBooshie/pseuds/LilBooshie
Series: The Topples [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184897





	Fun Snaps

In the sunny day of Jeddah in Saudi Arabia, in the Protags and Friends' house,the boys have been creating merchandise for the next month of April Fools,Aoba and Konoe were finding some old crafts for the merchandise which haven't been used for many years and left unchanged

Konoe:"Why are all colored ribbons have been unused since the past years?"

Aoba:"They were too costly to be used in the merchandise so that's why"

Konoe:"Ok"

Konoe has been digging into the cupboard deeply finding some crafts being stuck,later he found a strange box which has either been used currently or not 

Konoe:"Hold on,what is this? Are these crackers?"

Aoba:"Ummm these are fun snaps"

Konoe:"What's a fun snap?"

Aoba:"Its like small crackers with no fire that when we throw it,it pops that we can't use fire for it"

Konoe:"Do we have to only throw it?"

Aoba:"Yes with force"

Konoe:"Then what if we surprise anyone by throwing the snaps to anyone?" 

Aoba:"We'll surprise Towa if he comes inside the house"

Konoe:"Yeah...now where is he? He's not in the house right now"

Aoba:"Let's go find him"

Konoe and Aoba tend to find Towa on throwing the snaps on him,later they went to the window and saw Towa coming into the house,Aoba grabbed some snaps on dropping it on Towa's head

Aoba:"If he comes upstairs we'll throw it on his head"

Konoe:"Here come the painter"

*silence*

Aoba:"Surprise!"*throws snaps on Towa's head,some snaps pops out*

Aoba and Konoe:*laughs*

Towa:"What are you doing?!"

Konoe:*laughs*

Aoba:"We surprised you for coming back home"

Towa:"Oh yeah?*grabs some snaps* Then I'll surprise you back"

Aoba:"Tow-Tow-Towa!"*snaps pops*

Konoe:"You were late to our house so we surprised you"

Towa:"There was some traffic happening in the middle"

Konoe:"You should've came to our house by walking"

Towa:"I was late because of the traffic"

*Konoe throws snaps*

Towa:"Arrrrghhh!!"

Aoba:"Yo y-y-y-y-yo!!"

*Towa throws snaps*

Konoe:"Aiiiiyyyee"

Aoba:"Wanna come to me?"

Towa:"Yeah"

Aoba:"Then have this!!"*throws snaps*

Towa:"Ow that hurts! Oh it went into my mouth.*spits*Its tastes burnt!"

Aoba:*laughs*

Konoe:"That was easily funny"*giggles*

Towa went into the toilet spitting out the powder which was from the snaps

5 minutes later,Aoba decided to throw the snaps to Towa painting. He grabbed a handful of snaps and immediately threw it but he chose the wrong person

Youji:"What are you doing?"

Konoe:"Nooo,I thought it was you as Towa painting"

Akira:"We're not painting,we're online to the news"

Aoba:"Where's Towa?"

Youji:"He's in the 2nd floor"

Aoba:"Oops"*chuckles*

Konoe:"We threw it at the wrong person"

Aoba and Konoe head up to the next floor by stairs to find Towa for throwing snaps on him

Aoba:"We're not going to use a small box if snaps,we're using a big box of snaps"

Konoe:*imitates surprised sounds*

Aoba:"I throw one"*snap pops*

Motomi:"What are you doing? I'm trying to drink coffee"

Aoba:"Oops"*throws snap*

Motomi:"Don't make me spill the coffee"

Aoba:"We're just throwing it one by one"*throws snaps one by one*

Konoe:"Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh"*chuckles,laughs*

Motomi:"Great,now I saved my coffee from those snaps"

Aoba:"Imma throw more on you to spill your coffee"*continues throwing snaps one by one*

Konoe:"Oh,Oh,Oh"*laughs*

Aoba:"He ran off,he doesn't like snaps"

Konoe:"He doesn't want you to spill his coffee"

Aoba:"Oh"*laughs*

Aoba and Konoe then go near to the bathroom door for throwing snaps on Towa

Aoba:*whispers*"Now I guess Towa is in the bathroom"

Konoe:*whispers*"I guess so"

Aoba:*opens door*"Surprise Surprise!!"*throws snaps on Towa*

Towa:"Why are you here?"

Konoe and Aoba:*laughs*

Towa:"I'm trying to clean my stomach!"

Konoe:"Your stomach is empty already"*throws snaps*

Towa:"Hey!"*gets up from the toilet and wears his pants back*

Aoba:"Oh n-n-n-no!"

Konoe:"Imma throw snaps back to him!"

Towa:"I'll catch your snaps back if you throw it on me"

Konoe throws snaps on Towa and he catches some from Konoe and throws back to him

Konoe:"Is it fun throwing snaps to you and catching some of it and throw back to me?

Towa:"Yes,its fun and I love it"

Konoe:"You're being a great ninja doing it very well"

*snaps hit Towa behind him back*

Aoba:*laughs*"You're being a ninja catching the snaps from Konoe"

Towa:*throws snaps to Aoba*

Aoba:"Tow!!! You're trying to make me eat the snaps!!"

Towa:"Oh yeah? They taste bu-" 

Aoba:*throws snaps to Towa's mouth*

Towa:*coughs**spits*"It tastes burnt!"*spits*

Aoba:"That's what it tastes like"

Towa:"Get out!!"

Konoe:*wheezes*

Aoba:"He doesn't like snaps"

After Aoba threw the snaps on Towa's mouth,he didn't like the taste of it as he said that it was burnt and went to the toilet again spitting it out

5 minutes later,Towa went into the kitchen and boiled some water in the kettle,opened a tea bag for having some black tea,Konoe and Aoba sneaked near to the kitchen for throwing the snaps on Towa 

Aoba:"What're you doing?"

Towa:"Just preparing black tea to refresh my body"

Konoe:*throws snaps on Towa*

Aoba and Konoe:*wheezing laughter*

Aoba:"I love you bros"

Towa:"I'm trying to make tea!!"

Konoe:"The cup is not having water yet!"

Towa:"At least the powder would've been there!!"

Aoba:*laughs*

Towa:"It'll taste burnt!"

Konoe:*throws some more snaps*

Towa:"Stop!!"

Aoba:*throws more snaps on Towa*

Towa:"Its in my mouth again!!*spits*

Konoe:"Why do you keep on opening your mouth?"

Towa:"My mouth always breathes right?"

Konoe:"Yeah"

Towa:"Then get out"

Aoba:"Pffft you would've swallowed some fresh air with your mouth"

Towa:"Yeah fresh air tastes delicious than polluted air,I'm sHaCkInG"

Aoba:*wheezes*

Towa goes to the bathroom and gets some surprise for Aoba and Konoe

Konoe:"Tow,why are you going to the bathroom?"

Towa:"I'm giving you a surprise"

Aoba:"What surprise?"

Towa:"This!"*throws hammer*

Aoba:"Oh no!!"

Konoe:"Take this!!*throws snaps*

Aoba:*chuckles*"I love you man!!"

Konoe:"I don't know what he's doing in the bathroom and where's he getting all those random stuff from?"

Towa:*from bathroom*"You wanna see me?"

Aoba:"Yeah?"

Towa:"Here I come"

Konoe:*throws snaps*

Aoba:*laughs*

Towa:"Now I didn't get them in my mouth"

Aoba:"Why are you wearing the Daft Punk helmet man?"

Towa:"Oh...I don't like Daft Punk so Imma head out of here"*goes inside the bathroom*

Konoe:"He's not very lucky sometimes"

Towa:"You wanna see my new horns on my head?"

Konoe:"Yeah!!"*throws snaps*

Towa:"Ow! Arrrggh!"

Aoba:"We beat you boyyy!"

Konoe:"Wait for it"

Aoba:"What?"

Konoe:"Ayye! What is that? Where did Towa get that from?"

Aoba:"Ayyyee!!"*chases Towa*

Konoe:"What is that in your hand?"

Towa:"Its called the sickle"

Aoba:"What's a sickle?"

Towa:*stabs a box with a sickle*

Aoba:"Oh my god"*laughs*

Konoe:*throws snaps to Towa*

Towa:"Daaaarrgh!!"

Aoba:"Snap your fingers Towa!!"

Towa:"Would I snap my fingers with those snaps?"

Aoba:"They sound the same"

Towa:"You know what sounds the same?"

Aoba:"Eh?"

Towa:"This!"*throws a ball to the floor*

Aoba:"Ayyyee!"

Konoe:"Yooo!"*wheezes*

Aoba:"Where are you getting all of those non sensual items from??"

Towa:"From out of country"

Konoe:"How?"

Towa:"Don't ask me that question"

Aoba:"Then what we should ask to you then?"

Towa:"You know what you can ask to me?"

Aoba:"What?"

Towa goes into the apartment to get something for Aoba and Konoe

Towa:"I have a huge rocket ship for you"

Aoba:"Tow-!"

Towa:*Throws the rocket*

Aoba:"That caught me nearby!! Do you wanna play fetch?"

Towa:"Yeah!!"

Aoba fetches the rocket to Towa and near misses it 

Towa:"Wanna see me launching the rocket?"*throws the rocket*

Aoba:"A rocket never flies horizontal"*throws the rocket*

Towa:"They fly to space and not the sky"

Aoba:"Tow-Tow-Tow-!"

*Towa throws the rocket to Aoba*

Aoba:"Do you wanna know the facts of the rocket?"

Konoe:"He's dancing in front of you"

Aoba:"Oh,stay still Towa!! Stay still!"

Towa:"What?"

Aoba:*throws the rocket to Towa*"Yeah!! I love you bro!!

Konoe:*pants*

Aoba:"Towa Towa just give up man*pants* just give up"

Towa:"This is the last chance"

Konoe:"Towa!!"

*Towa throws the rocket*

Towa:"Argh I'm a complete failure"

Konoe:"Poof! We are so lucky!"*high fives Aoba*

Aoba:"We are successful than Towa"

Towa:"Hey!"*throws the wrench*

Konoe:"Oh no!!"*thud*

Aoba:"You've lost your mind Towa"

Towa:"I'm done"

Konoe:"He's done"

They finally gave up fighting for throwing the snaps to Towa

15 minutes later,the window was open for the sunlight to brighten the rooms,Aoba and Konoe went outside the window with a box of snaps in it and targetted on the guy who is sun screening his body,he was sleeping on the mat with the cloth on his face

Aoba:"I can guess that he might be sun screening his body but he doesn't like the burning sensation on his body"

Konoe:"Yeah,its because he has scars all over his body and he doesn't like sunscreening"

Aoba:"Only sometimes he doesn't like it"

Konoe:"We have a box of snaps to surprise him"

Aoba:"I might throw it carefully with force"

Konoe:"Ready?"

Aoba:"Yeah"

Konoe:"Ok"

Aoba targetted on the guy who is sun screening his body 

Aoba:"Surprise surprise!"*throws the snaps*

He threw the snaps down to the guy sleeping on the ground,but it wasn't Towa sun screening his body,it was Madarame who is sun screening his body,he woke up from the snaps and saw Konoe and Aoba seeing him

Madarame:"That is cancer!!"

Konoe:"Woah!! I thought it was Towa sleeping"

Aoba:"I was thinking the same too"

Madarame:"That is cancer!!"

Aoba:"Oh my!!"

Towa:"I was painting"

Konoe:*surprised cat sounds*"I thought you were sleeping on the sun"

Aoba:"How?!?!"

Konoe:*laughs*"Let's throws some more on this old man"

Madarame:"What??"

Towa:"It waa Madarame"

Madarame:"You could've killed me!!"*grabs some unpopped snaps*

Aoba:"No,no,no,no!!"

*Madarame throws the snaps to Aoba*

Konoe:"We have some more for you"

Madarame:"I already swallowed some of them"

Konoe:"Its payback to you"

*Madarame throws the snaps to Konoe*

Madarame:"The snaps tasted digusting,it tastes like burnt coal!!"

Konoe:"Towa also doesn't like it"

Madarame:"Now it's even"

Madarame wore his outfit back and went upstairs to 2nd floor to catch Konoe and Aoba 

Towa:"Aren't you feeling bad that you caught the wrong person?"

Aoba:"We don't feel bad,we feel fine"

Konoe:"We threw some snaps to some wrong persons"

Towa:"They provbably enjoy it though"

Aoba:"Somebody should give a cure to elder people who don't like themselves being pranked"

Konoe:"Including the animals too"

Aoba:"Yeah"

Madarame now arrives to Konoe,Aoba and Towa 

Madarame:"Who wants my snaps?"

Aoba:"Oh no here we go again"

Madarame fighting with the snaps to Aoba,Konoe and Towa were the last moments to them


End file.
